Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(3p+3)+9(-7+p)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{3p+3}{)} + 9(-7+p) $ $ {-15p-15} + 9(-7+p) $ Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ -15p-15 + {9(}\gray{-7+p}{)} $ $ -15p-15 {-63+9p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-15p + 9p} {-15 - 63}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-6p} {-15 - 63}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6p} {-78}$ The simplified expression is $-6p-78$